The Babysitter
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Written as a request via my facebook page. TrucyxKlavier. Klavier hires Trucy to look after his daughter, and is in two minds about kissing her. Set three years after the main game. One shot.


Ok so a request that came through via Facebook was for another TrucyxKlavier fic and I thought it would take a while for me to get down to writing for it, so I requested a fortnight to try and write this in, I'm hoping I can get it done a long time before that deadline, anyways, this was a little idea that popped into my head that I'm hoping I can make work.

So in this story, Trucy is eighteen and Klavier is twenty seven, so this is set three years after the events of the game.

* * *

Since Klavier had lost his brother and band, it had been a dark time for him. He tried to make the band work, and he visited his brother every day until his last day on death row. The evil in that man's eyes had grown every day to the point that Klavier was certain the beast was no longer 's execution had been two and a half years ago now, not long after the execution, Klavier took it upon himself to return to his family home near Berlin in Germany. He had longed for comfort from his family, his mother had taken him into her arms and sobbed alongside him, along with his two younger sisters, his father had shunned him however, not that Klavier was surprised, Kristoph was always his favourite. Klavier had always been a little bit of a disappointment, pursuing music ahead of law, unashamedly going for men as well as women in his personal life and rejecting more "manly" activities in favour of going horse riding with his sisters.

He had spent a year in Germany, during that time he rekindled his love with an old flame, Khrissi, whom he'd stumbled across when being dragged around the city by his sisters. Before he had flown to America, when he was fourteen, he had been going out with Khrissi. Needless to say, the reunion with her was both awkward and emotional, she was annoyed for him leaving, but immensely proud of what he achieved and deeply saddened by what Kristoph had done.

During his time in Germany, he had remained in close contact with Apollo, and by default, Trucy an d her father too. Apollo and he would chat at least once a week via the internet, and it was to Apollo he had revealed a secret not long after he had left.

"She's having a baby Herr Forehead."  
"Ach!" Apollo choked on his soda and managed to spit it back into his cup. "Yours?"  
"Yes." Klavier nodded solemnly.  
"Geez Klavi, you've only been gone what like...six weeks? And you only met her like three weeks ago. You don't wait around, do you?"  
"Nein, and now I appear to be paying the price."  
"You will do the right thing for that baby, won't you Klavier?"  
"Yes Herr Forehead, I promise. Give my love to all the people in America, tell them I'll be here longer than I thought."

-x-x-

Khrissi, she never wanted his child, he knew that, so that was why he had stayed with her, so she'd keep the baby girl, whom they'd (or rather he'd) named Harmony, after his love of music. The baby had inspired him to keep writing music and he had now begun an effort to be a solo artist. Two months into the beautiful baby girl's life, Khrissi had gone too far, threatening to take the baby from her cot as Klavier slept and put her up for adoption. Klavier flew off the wall and told her she was no decent human being if she would give away her own flesh and blood cause of her new found hatred for Klavier.

When she fell asleep, he shuffled out from under the bed covers, and lifted Harmony from her cot. He wrapped her tight in his coat, not stopping to pack a bag or pick up his car or bike keys and walked, cradling this little bundle, across the city to his family home.

There, he begged his mother for the aid to return to America, and promised her that Harmony would be given the finest education and life he could afford. His position as prosecutor was still active in the US. He could get straight back on working on cases from the moment he landed, and he could get the best daycare available for his little girl while he investigated crime scenes. He'd never let her out of his sight.

"Big Bruder." His younger sister, who had just turned twenty one came up to his mother and him. "Perhaps I could go to the USA with you, I mean, I just qualified to be a child carer. Perhaps I could care for Harmony as you work. I want to set up a child care service. Maybe America will give me better luck."

-x-x-

Now Klavier was twenty seven, his daughter a little over two, his sister twenty three and living with him, running a successful daycare service for Klavier's neighbours. It turned out the rich of LA would do anything, or pay anything for their children to be cared for for half an hour a day so the parents could have overpriced cocktails on the beach.  
"Big Bruder, I know you want to go out for a drink after a case but...can you find someone else to look after Harmony tonight, or just not go?" This sister was the only one who didn't have a truly German name, her name was Lara, their mother had given her the name after the midwife who had helped deliver her.  
"I'll see what I can do Lara." He hoisted Harmony into his arms, the little girl giggled in delight.  
"Dada, dada!" She giggled.  
"You're gonna spend the morning with daddy. Since the court case doesn't start until late."

He decided to head out into the city, pick up some food and meet Apollo, Ema and their twins who were a year old. The twins were unusual, the boy was very quiet and the girl very over-excitable. Trucy was also there, cooing over the babies.  
"Guten Morgen." He guided Harmony over to the picnic blanket and sat her down before joining the adults on the other side of the picnic mat.

Apollo and Ema had started going out during the time Klavier had been in Germany. He saw they made a good couple, Harmony had helped clear Klavier's brain and stopped him mindlessly pursuing women.  
"You still up for that drink tonight? We're close to finding the truth now." Apollo smiled. He glanced over to see his daughter and Harmony playing with toys together, and his son curled up in his mother's arms.  
"My sister is going out. I need someone to keep an eye on Harmony for an hour." Klavier explained as he unwrapped a sandwich for his daughter  
"I could do it! I have nothing to do tonight!" Trucy declared without prompt.  
"Frau...are you sure?"  
"Of course Klavier!" Even at eighteen she still had a crush on him, she would do anything she could to make him smile.  
"I'll pay you, I'll even take you back to my house to keep Harmony on her schedule."

-x-x-

Trucy, at eighteen had matured into a proper young lady, she had matured a large amount in the year Klavier had gone away, and was continuing to develop now. She was considerably taller, standing the same height as Apollo and her father had finally lifted the ban on make-up so she used to wear minimal make-up, which highlighted her eyes. She wore new dresses which highlighted all the new subtle curves she had developed during her maturity. Klavier hated to admit it, but since he was friends with her half-brother (they now knew they were siblings) and had his daughter to think about, he disliked the fact he had thought of her lustfully. But as far as he saw it, the girl saw him as a brother as well, so that meant she was off bounds to him.

Trucy still took the stand with Apollo, pointing out mistakes he made or details he forgot, which Klavier found cute. Ema had done her job today, presented her facts and the two men bid her farewell, in the break she promised Apollo she would come by the courthouse with the kids and wish him well and celebrate the victory.

"Come on Polly! The truth still needs to be discovered!" Trucy tugged his arm, desperately eager to get back in the courtroom and free the poor boy who was a student at the school Trucy attended. "Jeremy needs us!"

"I can go and collect Harmony from your sister if you like." Emma offered, since Klavier had left and came home bearing the small parcel that was his baby daughter, he had changed. She had noticed he never lusted after people anymore, as far as she knew he had never had a relationship since his return to America. He simply spent all his time with Lara and Harmony, or worked on music for his new solo album. These days, Ema didn't mind working for him, he was more polite and respectful and she even found herself offering to do small favours for the rock star.

-x-x-

"Hello" Trucy cooed at little Harmony as she clung tight to her father's leg. "How are you Harmony?" Harmony stayed quiet.  
"Harmony, say hello, ja?" Her father prompted and the little girl squeaked out a hello. "You know Trucy."  
"Uh-huh." The little girl nodded shyly.  
"I'm going to be babysitting you tonight." Trucy smiled. The little girl, still clinging ever tight to her father's leg smiled faintly.  
"Papa's going to be going out for a few hours. Be good for Trucy and Papa will buy you a present tomorrow." He prized his daughter off his leg and lifted her into his arms. "Now let's go to Papa's car, ok?"

In the car, Trucy was talkative, and Klavier welcomed it, it often gets lonely on car journeys across the city."Klavier, when she grows up, will you teach her to be a musician and to speak German and stuff?" Trucy asked, glancing back at the baby in the back seat.  
"Ja, she already speaks some German. But I will teach her music, and if she doesn't like it when she's older, I won't teach her anymore. I won't force her."  
"She speaks German!?" Trucy glanced back at the little girl.  
"Say 'I love you daddy' in German, Harmony."  
"Ich liebe dich Papa" The little girl giggled.  
"Wow that's so cool!" Trucy declared exasperated. Klavier laughed to himself.

When they got back to his home, he pointed to Trucy where all of Harmony's things were, gave her some money for a pizza and said there was some cola in the fridge. He also told her to put Harmony to bed by seven at the latest, and when he came back, he'd get his sister to run her home, stick her in a taxi or she could sleep in the spare room. She smiled and nodded and said she'd sort it out later, Apollo would be waiting for him.

-x-x-

He'd only had a single beer, so he could drive Trucy home if she wanted. But for now, he was happy to tuck into the food he and Apollo ordered.  
"You've left Harmony in good hands, Trucy loves kids. She looks after Jayden and Leia well, well she did the only time she ever has looked after them."  
"Yours and Ema's anniversary." Klavier smirked.  
"Hey Klavier, can I ask you something?" Apollo asked, dabbing his mouth with the napkin to wipe the sauce from his face.  
"Ja."  
"How come there's no woman...or man, in your life?" He took a sip from his drink. "I mean, before you left, you were on it with everything that moved."

"I don't really know Herr Forehead, there never seems to be a good time, or a good woman." Klavier smiled to himself. "Sometimes I miss old Klavier, but this Klavier is a busy man with a beautiful baby girl."  
"You'll find a good woman, and your sister and my half-sister would be more than happy to care for Harmony for an evening, me and Ema too." Apollo smiled. "Although honestly, I prefer new Klavier to old Klavier."  
"Danke Herr Forehead."

-x-x-

He'd been out for four hours, it was ten in the evening. Before going to check on Trucy he decided to creep up the stairs and check on Harmony. When he entered her room, he made sure not to trip over anything, since he often forgot to pick up or move all of Harmony's toys, he spoiled her far too much and he was running out of space.  
"Ich liebe dich" He whispered to the sleeping girl.

He noticed the CD player was still playing very quietly, something he learned early on that soothed Harmony to sleep well. He sung along with the track silently before switching it off and creeping downstairs to go check on Trucy. He noticed her top hat resting on the glass coffee table, still pale blue and looking a little worse for wear in the three years she owned it. The room stank of pizza and soda pop, and there, half asleep on the sofa was Trucy Wright. She was wrapped tightly in her cape, her long legs were stretched out across the length of the sofa, and she took a few moments to register that Klavier was on the room.

"Sleepy?" Klavier chuckled  
"Oh..hello Mr Gavin." She shook the sleep off.  
"Do you want to stay here? Or go home? I can drive you."  
"I'm sleepy...can I stay here?" She smiled, she longed to spend time with him.  
"Ja. The spare room is the last door on the corridor, there's probably some things in there you can sleep in." Klavier nodded. "Tell me, do you drink?" He asked, he had a bottle of wine in the fridge, he can have another drink so he should offer her a glass.  
"A little yes." She nodded shyly, she'd only had alcohol once and that was at a party that her dad hosted.  
"Here, good wine." He winked offering her the glass.

-x-x-

"Hey Klavier" she slurred a little. She'd only had the one glass but she had drunk it quite quick. "How do you do the swirly unicorn hair thing?" She untied her hair from her ponytail.  
"I can show you, turn around and face me." She did as he asked and as he reached around to pull her hair forward she giggled like a small schoolgirl. He twisted the hair, trying to make sure he didn't twist it too hard and hurt her, but in his concentration he hadn't noticed she had nudged forward."There." He finished by tucking the end of the hair into a twist from earlier. It was then that she pushed forward and kissed him. He found himself moving his hand to support her back and while he didn't want to, he was eager to kiss back. So he did, for a while they were tangled up in each other's arms kissing.

_This is Apollo's half-sister, a good friend of yours. She doesn't need this._

Something sparked in Klavier's brain.

"Trucy, please stop." He pulled back. "Please Liebe." _Shit...she knows that means 'love' _

"You just called me love." She giggled. "Is something wrong?"  
"Trucy, I think you should go to bed." He tried desperately to think of anything to get her away from him so he could think for a while.  
"Carry me." She whined.

He managed to move her into a suitable position so he could support her weight in his arms, and hoisted her up. When he left the room, if he'd have taken a glance to his right, he'd have noticed the slender blonde girl holding back a giggle.

"Klavier! You kissed the babysitter!" Lara giggled in delight.  
"Shush!" He warned. "You'll wake her with your squealing."  
"Hey brother, you know she wasn't drunk...right?"  
"Of course." He nodded. "And before you ask, I'm not either.  
"Oooh, so you meant it to happen." She teased.  
"Tell anyone and I'll kill you!" He growled.

"Pfft, empty threats Klavi, empty threats." She teased, pushing past him into the living room so she could get the last glugs of the wine in the bottom of the bottle.  
"Isn't she a little...young for me?" Klavier asked.  
"Hm...mama and papa once told me that you can date anyone younger than double your age, take away seven. In Trucy's case that's twenty nine years old, so nope!" She declared happily.  
"And...she's Apollo's sister..."  
"Who's legal, who's single, and who's very pretty, silly Klavi, stop thinking and try!"  
"Maybe..."

* * *

Ok I hope this was worth the read, I figured I'd have another shot at a piece of TrucyxKlavier fiction. As always, please leave reviews and send me requests via PM or Facebook.

Follow me on Twitter: SpyroChar Facebook/Tumblr: EvilWaffleS


End file.
